


Grounded!

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Families of Choice, Family, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short, Short One Shot, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After pulling yet another prank on her four parents with Betelgeuse’s help, Lydia is grounded for a week.
Relationships: Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 13





	Grounded!

Barbara sat Lydia on the couch before sitting across from her. As she eyed the teenager and folded her arms, the rest of Lydia’s parents joined the female ghost on the couch. Lydia, having pulled yet another one of her pranks on her four parents with Betelgeuse’s help, was now in trouble with her parents and she was nervous.

She tried to say she was sorry but Barbara unfolded her arms and held up a hand, cutting her off.

“Why did you pull yet another prank on us, Lydia?” she asked, eyeing the seventeen year-old along with the rest of the adults in the house.

Lydia nervously looked to the side, unable to think up an answer to her ghost mother’s question. “I...uh...”

“I’m listening,” Barbara said as she, Adam, Charles, and Delia folded their arms.

“Betelgeuse thought it would be something fun for us to do,” Lydia finally found herself explaining to her four parents. “It took him a while to convince me to do it with him. I didn’t want to do it at first since I knew I was going to get in trouble...again but still.” She let out a few hearty laughs.

  
  
“You’re not just in trouble, young lady,” Adam spoke up after a few minutes of silence shared between the five of them. “You’re grounded.”

Grounded. The word hit Lydia like a ton of heavy bricks.

Lydia looked over towards her ghost father. “For how long?” she asked.

Adam looked to the rest of the adults in the house and nodded before refocusing his attention back over towards Lydia. “About a week...give or take.”

Lydia sighed. “What does that mean?”

“Being grounded for a week means no hanging out with Betelgeuse or with your friends after school,” Barbara began.

“You may only leave the house to go to school,” Adam continued.

Then her dad spoke up, “you may be allowed downstairs.”

Lydia huffed, standing up and starting to make her way upstairs to her room for a little while but before she could start up the stairs, Barbara stopped her. “Lydia, it’s almost lunchtime. Aren’t you hungry?”

Lydia heard her stomach rumble and made her way back into the living room. “Yeah,” she said, “I guess I’m kind of hungry.”


End file.
